wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meria
The Town of Meria is an area found in the game Wild Arms 2, here, this place is the hometown of Ashley Winchester, Marina, Tony Stark and Scott Summers, this area is also the only place to find a bakery and the Castle of that region. Music Notable Homes * Marina's House /The Bakery Here a nameless Baker's Wife and her niece (Marina), live as the direct owners of the local pastry shop, this building has 2 floors, the bottom having 2 rooms and the top also having 2 bed rooms; The first floor has the display and cashier counterwith the addition of the the oven and storage room, the second floor is where Marina, her aunt and Uncle sleep while the second bedroom is made for Ashley. * Empty /Vacant Home A house that has nothing but a bookcase and 3 cats inside of it, this house only has one floor, with one room possibly being a living room and the second room, possibly being a bed room. * Male and Female Neighbor Homes A nameless Man and a nameless Woman whom are attracted to each other but (at first) seem to have a hard time metting. * Young Girl's Home A nameless young lady whom seems to have a strong crush on Ashley, she lives cloves to the Castle Gate Entrance. * Elderly Man's Home Economy Meria's Local Item Shop * Antidote $20 * Medicine $20 * Rhino Shot - For Ashley $110 * Hammer Fist - For Brad $120 * Humrella - For Lilka $90 * Hard Jumper - For Ashley $90 * Ti Plate - For Brad $100 * Mage Robe - For Lilka $80 * Teleport Gem $100 Meria Hotel For every night Ashley and Co. stay in a room, they must play 10 Gella per person. Wild Arms 2 Storyline Ashley was resting in Marina's hotel when she was awakened by her, opening the curtains as she said good morning to him, he mutters something about the light, and she tells him to get up because he has visitors, he really had no idea who it might be. Tony was waiting for Ashley outside the bakery, he came to thank him personally for having rescued him in Withered Ruins, Ashley greets him cordially. Tony introduces his two friends, Scott and Tim. He says they walk together because the three are orphans , they thank Ashley again but say that they are in need of help, because it is something they can not solve on their own. He says it sounds a bit embarrassing but they need to catch a cat, who wandered over the roof and owned something that was theirs. Without much difficulty Ashley manages to recover the cat and takes it to the boys, they thank immensely and Tony hands Ashley Crest Cap as a form of thanks. Tim also felt grateful and decided to deliver an object to demonstrate this to Ashley. He says that it is an object that keeps the powers of the guardians, he says that before losing his mother, she gave it to him for protection and would like that Ashley accepted, he asks if Tim is certain of decision and the boy says that yes, he receives then the rune of Grudiev, then Marina comes in saying that she was looking for Ashley, she says that a musketeer has left something for him and gives her a letter, she says that Rudy is no longer in the quarters and is now assigned to the special squad that was just formed. Later that day Ashley was in her room, still not believing what had happened to him, he was happy but wondered if he really deserved the title because he won it through insubordination. He wondered why he had earned such an honor and why Marina looked so angry. He wondered why he had earned such an honor and why Marina looked so angry. He remembers Marina's reaction to the news, she says she was not exactly happy, and he does not understand how, claiming that among many he was chosen, she says that he was chosen for even more dangerous missions and this is not something that makes her feel happy. Ashley and Marina have been together a long time and have had many moments of joy together, but also have had plenty of arguing with each other, it is not clear to Ashley what kind of relationship they have. The next morning the news had spread, the locals congratulated Ashley on the conquest, some said he was the protector of the city and it was worthy, one of them says he should go to the conferment ceremony, its' a Sword Cathedral , located at the foot of the mountain far to northwest and alert to be careful because the quatindade of monsters has grown.Ashley then says goodbye to everyone and heads towards the exit, Marina appears running and makes him happy so she apologizes the day before and says she is happy for his conquest and makes him promise to return, Ashley of course promises that will come back. Ashley leaves for the Cathedral and an attack happens during the ceremony making them all turned into green creatures, Ashley receives aid of a mysterious man. A few days later, an attack occurs during Ashley's cathedral ceremony, he wakes up in Meria, he learns from Marina that rumors are that terrorists attacked the site during the ceremony, rumors are evidently false, Baker's wife says that a Sir Valeria was the one who carried him to the city and suggested that he thank the man, he remembers this man, a man with gray and long hair. As soon as he leaves the bakery he finds Lilka starving and crying out for help, the girl says that she used the teleport gem but ended up stopping in the wrong place and had to walk a lot and ended up coming to town. On the inside she is well received by Ashley and Marina, while they talk she ends up discovering that he is also going to Valeria Household and end up agreeing to go together. Walktrough There is an Apple VIT near the barrels on the first floor of the INN. Name Marina, Scott and Tim. Choose the first question and you will have to save a cat. Before buy items, weapons for everyone, and anything else you want in town. Go inside the restaurant (Marina's house) and climb the stairs there for the roof. The cat will flee from you. Follow it until you find the guy who is fixing the roof and ask for help. Repeat all and when the cat goes through the face, it will eventually fall into the roof. Now go down into the hole and get the pussy, earning CREST CAP and GRUDIEV. Leaving the city, head east and under a beach, using the Search System will be at Sword Cathedral. Gallery TownofMeria01.png|Ashley receive visit TownofMeria02.png|Marina's Bakery TownofMeria03.png|Ashley receives a gift from Tony and Tim. TownofMeria06.png|Meria building TownofMeria08.png|Meria INN TownofMeria09.png|Merie INN interior TownofMeria07.png|Meria's Castle TownofMeria04.png|The locals award Ashley TownofMeria05.png|Marina says goodbye TownofMeria10.png|Ashley meets Lilka TownofMeria11.png|Ashley and Lilka start their journey together Category: Locations Category: Wild Arms 2 Category:Wild Arms 2 towns